


i only dream of you (please, say you dream of me too)

by atitforatat



Series: the romance series [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Dreams, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Pining, Whipped Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atitforatat/pseuds/atitforatat
Summary: In which dreams were like poems, but Koutarou was never the best at literature class.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: the romance series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673896
Kudos: 36





	i only dream of you (please, say you dream of me too)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Dream of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfKI_REw0lo) and i also heard "dream a little dream of me" thousands of times while writing!
> 
> English is not my native language and it's unbeta'd, so forgive for any mistakes and please enjoy :)

Once, a friend of a friend told Koutarou’s best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, that your dreams could tell you things only known by your subconsciousness. Tetsurou got obsessed with that and started doing everything in his power to remember and to understand his dreams and their meanings. After a month of this, the black-haired boy didn’t get any answers and gave up. Kenma and Yaku mock him until these days for believing in this sort of thing.

Koutarou wouldn’t say he believed that stuff either but would rather not joke with it. You never knew when you could be the next victim of your own mind.

The friend of a friend who told them that was Kaori, the team’s new manager. She had been a first-year like him and truly believed in all mystic things. She made his astral map and told him that people with water and earth signs would make him the best of a friend and sometimes lovers, “but you like adventure and excitement so I think you’ll love someone from a fire sign like mine, maybe a Sagittarius or an Aries will be your dream even if you’re awake.”

The way she told him all those things made it impossible for him to _not_ believe in them. Nonetheless, sometime later he found out Yukie and Tetsurou were, respectively, a Cancer and a Scorpio, and they _were_ his best friends. Apparently, the stars never lied. Bokuto started believing in anything Kaori told him and when she repeated to him what she said to Tetsurou one year later right at the start of their school year, he believed more than the other did but never pried into it like his best friend.

He believed and he respected, but God knew how scared he was of what could be hidden on his mind, and, unless it was the answers for the Math test next week, it wouldn’t be useful. He kept at it until, one week later, they started club activities and the tryouts for the new members came up.

A setter called Akaashi Keiji passed easily and their coach and Konoha were almost instantly discussing if they could put him on the starting line already without offending the other setter too much. Bokuto wouldn’t like to see their main setter, Yamada, offended, but, for some reason, he felt like if he didn’t play with the new setter, he wouldn’t like volleyball anymore.

Which was just ridiculous since he liked volleyball more than most things in the world. But his stomach was doing things and his heart was beating exactly how it did after the practice. It was strange and he guaranteed to both, coach and Akinori, that Yamada wouldn’t mind too much. He wasn’t coming most days anyway and never stayed later to set for Bokuto. Akaashi seemed like someone who would set for him until later and clean up the gym before closing everything.

Akaashi seemed like someone who came out of a fashion magazine, honestly. Broad shoulders and eyes that looked smart, even his hands were pretty. Bokuto understood his sexuality enough to know he was bisexual and understood his own tastes enough to know he had a different crush each week, but Akaashi seemed like someone who would be the last of his crushes. And Bokuto couldn’t hold himself so he said it to Kaori and Yukie one day.

Yukie had met the first year before him and guaranteed he was an amazing person. “So, you’re saying the person would have amazing taste, right?”, but Kaori and Yukie only laughed at him and the girl with reddish-brown hair said “it couldn’t be you then” since he actually had a very bad taste considering his last week crush, but “at least now if you chose Keiji, then you chose well since he is adorable. I just hope you don’t get bored with him and move on to someone else.”

“Oh, the girl from last week was adorable too, she just happened to be in a bad day since Bokuto spiked right on her face. It could have been cute if she hadn’t cried”, concluded Kaori while laughing some more. Bokuto got over the embarrassment pretty fast since it hadn’t been his complete fault. Konoha changed the ball direction in the last second and the ace wasn’t really good at straight shots yet. It had been a shame because the girl was a Sagittarius and he was really hooked on falling in love with one of them.

Nonetheless, he didn’t even remember her name or face now, right after he practiced with Akaashi. He was so attentive and kept asking how each set was and if “Bokuto-san” would like him to change anything. Bokuto was always called a demanding spiker and made a lot of complaints and comments about how the set was done, but he swore he’d try to hit anything Akaashi sent his way.

And, without any of them being aware of it, Akaashi started sending a _lot_ of things on his way. The dreams started as soon as the coach said Bokuto could start bothering the new setter to stay until late. The easy way the black-haired boy said yes was unexpected, even if he had thought about it before. The first dreams were more like short snippets of how Akaashi said his name and how he made sure to give him only the best sets.

Bokuto was so happy with his and Akaashi’s perfect dynamic that he never noticed the first signs of something a bit bigger than a crush. When he said, to the girls, “he might be someone last crush”, he wasn’t talking about himself as that _someone_. He had a crush and it was okay, unfortunately, soon or later he would get over. Which should also be okay, but the growing times he dreamed about the other boy was a little off-putting.

They stopped being about their moments in the gym and grew to moments they hadn’t lived. Akaashi would appear on a park jogging with him, on a roller coaster holding his arms or even hugging him while he cried over some sad movie. As they grew closer and started eating together, going home together, and going out with his other friends (who loved Akaashi and happily involved him with the rest of the group), the dreams grew weirder.

His crush on the boy wasn’t gone yet and the dreams made it harder to it to go away. Not that he wanted it to end, liking Akaashi felt like poetry even if he didn’t understand it without Yukie’s tutoring. Which he wasn’t asking for anymore since Akaashi offered to help him. Just as he offered his shoulder when things at home got bad and exactly like he offered his opinions and support when something club-related came up.

The thing is, Akaashi offered himself and his things with such easiness Bokuto sometimes got scared of how amazing his taste was. There wouldn’t be someone prettier, smarter, or better at volleyball in his life. Ever.

Akaashi was a pack of all the good things they promised in those flyers talking about heaven and, yet, he was completely incomprehensible. He had a calm demeanor and an expressionless face that made him always like stoic but not in the cold and distant aspect. The only thing that told anything about his mood was that, when he started fiddling with his fingers, it meant he was bored. When they met Tsukishima, they bonded pretty fast. Souls alike. But Tsukki was easy to read, he had all his moody behavior and eternal boredom written all over his face. Akaashi didn’t have it. He dealt with Bokuto’s own moody way without complaining too much and shouldered his burden when necessary without hearing a word from him.

He would hug and comfort him asking for nothing in exchange, which didn’t stop Bokuto from showing his gratitude since he found out the setter loved onigiri and gave him one or two every day. Akaashi always got a bit red at it, but always accepted, nonetheless. It was one of the few emotions he’d let be shown. He only demonstrated when he was bored, angry, flustered, or very proud.

He was like a God himself. He was handsome, he was good, and he stayed with Bokuto day and night, through his dreams _and_ daydreams. It wasn’t until one of his Literature classes that the grey-haired boy found out which God he was describing. They were talking about Greek mythology and how it was passed on through stories that were now studied as historical and literary pieces.

Morpheus, the god of dreams who had the power to transform into any human being to pass a message from the Olympians through dreams. If Akaashi was like him, then what message the dream-Akaashi was trying to pass?

**X**

It wasn’t until Kaori, some good months later, seated him and said “did you know Keiji is a Sagittarius? You were crazy about us some months earlier, but you haven’t spoken of any crush since the girl from the spiked face”, she laughed before going on, “maybe you don’t have a new crush because you had your last one?”

Kaori, sometimes, looked exactly like Koutarou imagined a witch. She seemed to know things normal people wouldn’t and she also had the confidence to deliver this knowledge carefully. The ace was a bit scared of acknowledging what she said. The last dreams supported her speech, as each of the previous ones had been supported by various things. Keiji being a Sagittarius killed any doubt he could sustain.

Keiji walked on the fluffiest clouds and, without knowing, was Koutarou’s heaven. The dreams weren’t that hard to decipher, he knew, but his teacher said more than once that poems were like dreams, you needed an apt ear and an open heart to comprehend both. You also needed to study literary theory to understand the first one, but apparently, his teacher forgot to tell them so.

Koutarou sucked at Literature and he also sucked at deciphering knotty stuff, like dreams, poems, and, seemingly, people he may have fallen in love with. Koutarou expected he wouldn’t have to find a dream theory or “people who literally look and act like a Greek god” theory on how to understand them.

He chose the lazy path and ran to Kaori again after some days, because, now that he knew that he was in love (his first one, admirably so), he didn’t know what to do. You see, when he had crushes, he sometimes had steamy dreams with those people, flirted with them, and ended up moving on because he got over too fast.

He never dreamed of holding hands while watching the sunset like he and Keiji from his dreams kept doing. The only thing about their dream relationship he didn’t actually dream of was they both kissing. He didn’t know if his mind didn’t believe in it enough to think it possible or if it was trying not to go overboard.

It didn’t matter the answer, he and his mind were whipped and seeing rainbows in whatever Keiji did or hearing a choir of angels in whatever Keiji said. Kaori was the one to point out the power of dreams _and_ that he was a pining mess, so she had a moral duty to help him out. She happily obliged.

“You see, there’s a manual that shows what each thing in a dream means”, and Koutarou beamed at that because a manual wasn’t a _theory_ book, it wasn’t half as academic as a theory book. “And where do I find this?”, he asked excitedly. He would solve it all faster than he considered possible.

“Well, you can find it in any convenience store, because they are quite common, but you don’t really need one of those. By the things you told me, your dreams are being direct just as Morpheus messages were”, at his confused state and expression, Kaori laughed and explained again.

“Darling, let’s put it that way since the whole “signs from the subconsciousness” is too boring; Morpheus is a god who takes human form to pass on a message. In your case, his taking Akaashi’s form to say you helpless in love and should do something to turn your dreams in reali– “

“Before he sends someone coincidently very similar to _me_ to beat up both of you for being helpless dense. Thank God, I don’t like boys. Kaori looked at me one time and knew we were going to date”, Yukie’s interruption brought Koutarou out of his mind and back to reality. So, he just needed to confess to make it all right.

Fortunately, Koutarou was really good at confessing his feelings. Before Keiji, he confessed them almost every month. It was easy-peasy.

Or so he thought.

The following days were filled by a very lost and depressed Koutarou trying to find the perfect opportunity to confess his love and finding none. He wasn’t even playing volleyball passionately like he did these days, which he started doing since his straight shot started working with Keiji’s help.

He really wanted to move on to other things, like holding hands and kissing, but the confession part needed to be taken out of the way.

Keiji ended solving his problem, _again_ , proving to him, and to all the world he was a Greek god of dreams incarnated. One day, after almost two weeks, before the nationals and nearing Koutarou’s graduation, Keiji asked why he was doing so bad at practice and if he could be of any help. They were heading home and they would head separate ways in some blocks.

Koutarou was preparing his discourse, something he didn’t like doing because words felt fake when not spoken exactly as they were thought, when Keiji cut the bullshit and blurted, in a very un-Keijish manner, “the moon is beautiful tonight, right?”

And, even if Koutarou completely sucked at literary theory and all, he knew that phrase because Kuroo told him that was how he said he loved Kenma for over a year until he understood. But Koutarou wouldn’t need a year, not even a whole minute. “I don’t know the correct answer, but yes?”

Keiji was so red, he clearly didn’t expect Koutarou to get it, but he did, and a small smile played over his lips before he stopped and looked with bright eyes, which were actually telling him something.

“Can I hold your hand? I’ve been dreaming about it.”

“Oh? I’ve been dreaming too, Koutarou.”

They held hands until the separation was needed but didn’t go ahead before exchanging a brief kiss.

Koutarou feared he wouldn’t know how to sort out when he was dreaming and when he was living. He realized he liked it.

That night, he thanked Morpheus before going to sleep.


End file.
